


APH【加米】防火防盗防不了闯空门的反客为主

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU标题就是全文内容，讲述阿尔弗雷德如何将强盗变成情敌米——>加——>2P加——>？这样的关系并包括真人斯蒂夫以及猫猫斯蒂夫





	APH【加米】防火防盗防不了闯空门的反客为主

“你根本没有在听我说，是吗，艾米？”阿尔弗雷德站在房门前，左手拿着通话中的手机，不耐烦的走来走去。

“我在听，阿尔，我已经听了半个小时的抱怨了，首先我觉得马修把房子的阁楼租出去是件好事，他一个人住用不了那么多房间。其次我搞不懂你为什么要气他没有打算租给你，事情很简单，你现在住的地方离他家就三幢房子的距离，你的房间舒适宜人，宽敞明亮，他有什么理由询问你是否需要住到一个狭窄的阁楼去！”

“因为我们的关系很好！我们认识都快二十年了！亲密无间，艾米，你是我的双胞胎姐姐，但是我得说，我和马修更像是兄弟。”他抬手推了推眼镜，然后胡乱的抓了抓头发，灿烂的金发纠结在一起，但是很快就被秋风吹散，柔顺的回到了原来的位置上，“是的，你的推测很正确，马修是没哪个必要，一切都很好，很好，一切都，但是……我是说，他就不能问一声吗？”

“唉……”电话那头的艾米丽-琼斯发出一声沉痛的叹息，她不想再和弟弟讨论这类无聊的问题了，从十一岁开始阿尔弗雷德就没有停止过，‘艾米马修要去亲戚家过暑假了你觉得他会忘了我吗艾米虽然我们不是一个班级的但你觉得马修会来找我一起完成科学作业吗艾米马修班上有个女孩他们都觉得她挺漂亮的我看她和马修走得挺近的你说他们有没有可能在交往'……通常艾米莉是个很好的倾听者，但是一碰到马修的事阿尔弗雷德就会变得太过烦人，一开始她只是忍受，并且天真的以为这种情况会随着青春期的结束而消退，不幸的是，并没有。尤其在阿尔弗雷德拿到硕士学位搬回了老家，和马修住的更近之后，类似的问题就没有消停过。

“阿尔弗雷德，亲爱的弟弟，我很高兴讨论到现在我们终于有了一个统一的意见，那就是我们都情愿马修当自己的兄弟！拜托，阿尔，请停止对我的折磨，你已经在这个问题上折腾得太久了，就像我之前告诉过你的，如果你真的对他有那种意思，那么告诉他！”

这回换阿尔弗雷德叹气了，他在门口渡步，漫不经心的踢掉门垫上的落叶，“也许，也许我们太近了，这让我很难开口，你知道的，我很擅长让人对我产生好感，我有着天生的魅力，加上后天的一些小技巧。但是，如果对象是马修的话就大不一样了，我可以走向一个陌生人，说些或者做些什么吸引他，然而马修知道所有我约会的招式，我们讨论过的，关于步骤，细节，效果等等，所以那些花招对他都无效。你应该能理解我的艾米，我们已经好的没边的地步了，怎么能更近一步？”阿尔弗雷德自嘲的挥挥手，让手里的钥匙发出声音，“我们就差住在一起了，我有他家的钥匙，有三分之一的衣服在他的衣柜里，有超过一半的空闲时间是在他家里渡过的，我还照顾着他的宠物……”

“说到这个……”艾米莉终于找到了可以扯开话题的机会，她想把问题绕到阿尔弗雷德讨厌的事情上去，然后她就能尽快的挂掉这通该死的电话了，“我昨天应该提醒过你该给斯蒂夫剪指甲了，你不会嫌麻烦没有做吧？”

“呃，实际上我现在正在解决这件事……”经过提醒阿尔弗雷德终于想起来自己前来的真正目的，他连忙把钥匙插进了锁孔里，“我试着给它剪指甲了。”

“所以你现马修家里？你不是应该昨天晚上去吗？别告诉我你忘了去检查自动喂食器饿着了那个小家伙！”

“为什么你们都这么喜欢那个妖怪？它看起来像冰柜里的火鸡，一个外星人，一个杀手。我真搞不懂怎么会有人乐意繁衍这种东西！”提到斯蒂夫，马修的宠物猫咪阿尔弗雷德有些不高兴，当然他是喜欢这种家养小宠物的，普通的猫咪很可爱，它们有着毛茸茸的外表，圆溜溜的眼睛，小巧的鼻子和令人感到温暖的呼噜声，但是斯蒂夫是一只无毛猫，它皱巴巴的，脑袋小屁股大，眼里总是流露出嫌弃贬低的神情，看起来就不太舒服摸起来更是奇怪。最糟糕的是它讨厌阿尔弗雷德，它从来不接受他的指令和讨好，甚至还抓破了阿尔弗雷德的外套和背包。

然而马修很喜欢它，斯蒂夫吃的是健康的天然有机猫粮，为了让它有干净的水喝，家里特意改建了管道增添了一套循环水系统，它拥有三个厕所和家里所有能躺的地方——包括马修的肚子作为睡觉的床，还没有算上零食玩具和美容。这大概加重了阿尔弗雷德的不满，作为人类他只有一个厕所，而这个小怪物不单不需要自己清洁马桶，它只要跑到马修脚边哼一声就能得到不少摸摸和抱抱，无论何时！

“既然……我是说，马修一周就只有两个晚上不在家，既然已经有了自动喂食器和喝不完的水，为什么我还得来看看这个刚从异形片场爬出来的四脚肉虫？”

“它只是一只猫咪！尽管它看起来有些奇怪，但它只是一只猫咪，它需要非常多，非常多的爱。我想你应该能理解这种感觉的，不是吗阿尔弗雷德，你总是很有精神富有活力好像世界上的一切都非常有趣，但是换做你被孤零零的留下，你能坚持多久？五分钟，或许比这更快，我知道的，特别是被马修留下，你很快就会觉得寂寞，希望他快点回来了。”

“我只是觉得你们把它惯坏了，艾米，你不知道它有多坏，我觉得它只是在马修面前装得乖巧。只有对着马修的时候那家伙才把眼睛瞪得圆圆的放大瞳孔让自己显得很可爱，而对着我就总是没精打采一脸嫌弃的样子。你听过它是怎么对马修叫的吗？温柔得像小鸟，而对我呢，就只会发出拖拉机熄火的声音。”阿尔弗雷德转动钥匙，打开门的同时不忘继续抱怨，“哈嘶，你刚清洁了猫砂那我得拉一泡了，哈嘶，你最好摸摸我让我舒服但我得咬你，哈嘶，你的位置不错我想和你分享而你最好离我远一点……瞧，它就是这么对我的，我，这个在它孤零零的时候来看望关爱它的好心人。”

“知道吗，阿尔，你唯一要做的是走到马修面前告诉他，嘿虽然我们认识了这么久情同手足但我真的对你有些特别的感觉所以你能不能给我一个机会尝试着往不一样的方向发展，而不是在这里嫉妒一只小猫咪！”

阿尔弗雷德听出了姐姐语气中的不耐烦，他抓着把手摇晃那扇无辜的大门，尽管不乐意但他不得不承认自己确实在嫉妒一只猫。斯蒂夫是马修父母送他的生日礼物，阿尔弗雷德没有立场去指手画脚，但他觉得自己最好的朋友在这只宠物身上花了太多的精力，斯蒂夫来了之后马修甚至都没有出门约过会！虽然，阿尔弗雷德不希望马修和自己以外的人恋爱，但怎么说这都有些不正常——其中也包括自己。他们都是活力满满的小伙子，单身，有地方住，没太多的钱，但也算是衣食无忧，有了些阅历又不算太老，不再满足于青春期那种上午分手下午复合晚上绝交好像玩耍一样的恋爱，更没有太过世故丧失了青春的激情，在这段绝妙的时光中难道不该找个情投意合的人来场认真的恋爱，共同成长，计划未来，共度一生……或者说，青春年华里干啥点都好，反正不该每个周末都窝在家里撸猫的。

“我会，找个，找个机会和他说说这件事的，我是说，表白。”阿尔弗雷德的口气不太坚定，“说真的，我得找个恰当的时机，艾米，我，我不能随随便便的就说出来吧？”

“听着，阿尔弗雷德，你不可能找到一个洪水在地球肆虐爆炸的宇宙飞船逐渐坠向地面，你穿着火箭喷射器飞身而下抱住半空中的马修，飞龙掠过你们的头顶，你安全的将他送到满是四叶草鲜花盛开的陆地上的瞬间彩虹出现烟花四溅再告诉他你的感受。所以别想了，阿尔，就这么告诉他，不要再犹豫了，立即行动，这才是你。”

阿尔弗雷德感到头皮有些发麻，他打电话给艾米丽只是为了抱怨，发泄一下情绪，而不是听她说教的，于是他没了说下去的心情，含糊的答应了几句就草草挂掉了电话。但是在内心深处，他知道艾米丽说的对，他又何尝不想告诉马修，但是立即行动？会不会太过草率了？阿尔弗雷德站在打开的大门口考虑着这个问题，值完班的马修还有一个小时到家，自己现在稍微的有点勇气，之后就不好说了……不然就这么一鼓作气干脆的把事情解决了，总好过让犹豫磨掉这股气势，说不定现在不说，这辈子都说不出口了。

至少，马修不会放弃自己这个朋友，阿尔弗雷德很了解他，不管是答案如何，最差就是做朋友，这也没有任何损失，阿尔弗雷德安慰自己，继续维持现在的关系也不坏吧？但问题是自己要怎么开口呢？他记得马修是在高中的最后一年向自己出柜的，当时的马修表现得很自然但还是能看出他有些紧张，阿尔弗雷德只顾着高兴自己是第一个被告知这件事的人，他本该顺着话题直接说出自己似乎也对同性有些兴趣，微微的透露出一点这个同性就在身边，如此循序渐进的展开，搞不好他们都交往到现在了。

但阿尔弗雷德光顾着高兴，却把这个问题遗留到了现在，换做他去琢磨自己这会儿是该先出柜，还是先表白。选择让阿尔弗雷德有些发晕，他不想让马修觉得自己是因为他变成了同性恋，也不想让马修觉得他是那种不论男女谁都行的混蛋家伙。客厅里的时钟在这个时候的响了起来，这惊醒了沉思的阿尔弗雷德，提醒他还有更紧迫的事。还有些时间呢，阿尔弗雷德快步走进屋子，直接来到地下室的门口。他没有在电话里告诉艾米丽的是，昨天晚上他真的尝试给斯蒂夫剪指甲了，他计划马修会因此夸奖他，但他没有做好，斯蒂夫拼死挣扎，所以他不小心剪得太多弄疼了这只小猫，斯蒂夫立即还以颜色，他们就这么打了起来，一人一猫在房间里上蹿下跳，最后气急败坏的阿尔弗雷德把斯蒂夫扔进了地下室，锁上门才整理好了房间。

得在马修回家之前把那只小畜生放出来，然后装作我们关系不错的样子，等做完这件事之后再去考虑如何表白。阿尔弗雷德稍微松了一口气，但是很快他又想起了地下室的猫砂盆，斯蒂夫绝对会在里面拉一大泡作为对自己的报复，而自己不得不把那里铲干净不让马修起疑心，接着还得讨好那个混蛋，让它不会在自己和马修相处的时候突然打碎个花瓶从高处跳下来假装受伤这样那样的插一脚故意捣蛋。想到这里阿尔弗雷德到就满肚子的气，那个狡猾小气的两面派，可会选时间来破坏气氛了，要不是它是只猫咪，自己早揍他了。阿尔弗雷德永远不会主动向比自己弱小的对象施加暴力，所以他只好去幻想，如果斯蒂夫变成了人，那自己倒是能爽气的教训它一顿。

“好了，我说，小猫咪？”阿尔弗雷德慢慢的往下走，他不想被突然出现的斯蒂夫袭击，所以小心的移动着，“我们和好怎么样？我给你个罐头行不？”阿尔弗雷德吹了一声口哨，他没有打开地下室的灯，上次他不经意打开书房灯的时候吓到了斯蒂夫，它跳起来扑到了自己脑门上留下三条细细的抓痕，这次他不会重蹈覆辙惹到还在生他气的猫咪。一般来说，那记仇的家伙会主动发出攻击，但直到阿尔弗雷德进入了地下室，还没见到斯蒂夫的影子，有些不太寻常，难不成这只猫在计划着什么秘密行动？阿尔弗雷德更加警觉，他做好了防御准备四处寻找狡猾的斯蒂夫，同时继续和它谈条件，“外加小鱼干，你喜欢那个，我知道的，我给你一大把，只要你在马修回来之前吃完就行。你吃得完的，小乖乖，就这么说定……”

阿尔弗雷德嘴里的‘定了’还没完，他就看到了角落里站着的那个影子，现在是白天，室外光从天窗照进来，即使没有开灯，地下室里的一切还是很清晰，所以阿尔弗雷德看得很清楚，那个影子是个大活人，笔直的站在那里紧紧的盯着自己。

“……嗯？”阿尔弗雷德愣了一会儿，他起先以为那里的是马修。这人和马修长得很像，都是一头几乎到肩膀的金发，二十出头，穿着红黑相间的格子衬衫和卡其裤，马修有套差不多的，但很快他就分辨出来这是个不速之客，马修不会像他这样皱着眉头，更重要的是，马修看到自己不会像这样一动不动什么声音都不发。阿尔弗雷德心里有点发憷，这到底是怎么回事？难不成是马修家里来了亲戚，他一个劲的盯着对方的脸看，但记忆里马修的亲戚他都认识，这位不是他们中的任何一个，那皱起的眉头，麻木的表情，不屑的眼神倒是有点像斯蒂夫，不可能是斯蒂夫的亲戚，斯蒂夫不是人啊！  
半晌，阿尔弗雷德才试探的问道，“你是？”

“斯蒂夫。”

对方倒是干干脆脆的报出了一个名字，这让阿尔弗雷德更困惑了，哪儿来的斯蒂夫，他不认识任何和自己年纪相当的斯蒂夫，除了家里的那只猫之外。阿尔弗雷德迅速的扫视这个男人，试图找出一点线索，紧接着他发现对方左手的小指上有血迹，不太对劲，昨天给斯蒂夫剪指甲的时候好像就是伤到了那个指头。

“你的手……”

“指甲断了。”‘斯蒂夫’对这莫名其妙的问题毫不在意，反而抬了一下手向阿尔弗雷德展示断掉的那个指甲盖。

不知道是着了什么魔，本该对突然出现在家里的陌生人保持警戒的阿尔弗雷德竟然往前走了几步，他想要看清这个男人的脸，除了那脸郁闷的神情，他真的太像马修了，“你说，你叫斯蒂夫？”

“斯蒂夫-威廉姆斯。”

好嘛，都是一个姓，宠物随主人，难不成真的是家里的那只猫变成了人？可能是看到阿尔弗雷德这么积极，‘斯蒂夫’配合的上前了几步，天窗的光正好落在他头上，完全照亮了脸上的五官。现在阿尔弗雷德觉得他们不是那么相像了，眼前的男人比较瘦，脸颊不如马修丰满，鼻梁也比他高一点，眼眶更深一些，虽然发型一样但发质可比马修的糟糕多了，最重要的是，马修的眼睛是蓝紫色的，他的则是灰紫，充满了马修不曾有的尖锐，阿尔弗雷德几乎要尖叫起来，这像是斯蒂夫的眼睛，不管是颜色还是神色，都和那只猫的眼睛一样。

阿尔弗雷德确定在他来之前大门和地下室的门都是锁上的，所以这个男人是怎么到这儿来的？他怎么会和家里的猫这么像，还有着同一个名字？先是琢磨要如何告白，接着思考起究竟因为自己是同性恋才喜欢上了马修还是说喜欢马修才让自己变成了同性恋已经耗费了不少的脑力，现在又出了这档子事，阿尔弗雷德觉得像是有什么在搅拌着自己的大脑，他没法好好的思考，头晕目眩之间突然想起一个神神经经的远方亲戚和他说过一件事，说哪里农场里的一匹马跑了，几天后来了一个高大的男人应征工作，活干得不差还非常熟悉农场里的各种事物，他们发现他手掌和脚掌留有好几个钉痕，后来趁男人睡着时脱掉了他的衣服，在腰上找到了农场标记自家牲畜的烙印。那亲戚还挺相信这种事的，奉劝阿尔弗雷德善待周遭事物，阿尔弗雷德肯定不会放在心上，但他也听过不少不少动物幻化做人的精怪故事，他只是搞不懂，一只家猫变成人要干什么，难不成就是因为昨天晚上自己剪坏了它的指甲？

“我说，斯蒂夫？”阿尔弗雷德又看起了对方受伤的小指，试图的和他说点什么，“你，嗯，你……”

“是的。”斯蒂夫也是满脸困惑，同样对现在的状况感到疑惑。

“你口渴么？”阿尔弗雷德终于找到了一个话题，他想这只猫从昨晚就没有喝水，他或许渴了。

“……呃……”斯蒂夫显得更困惑，他的眉毛都皱到了一起，但是很快，他好像明白了什么一下子就放松了下来，“你有没有啤酒？”

“嗯，冰箱里，冰箱里有几罐。”阿尔弗雷德指了指楼上，“你是要什么样的，我这里只有淡啤，科罗娜，哦，可能还有一瓶喜力。”说着阿尔弗雷德就往楼上跑，他想既然事情变得如此神奇，自己搞不懂这是为什么，斯蒂夫也是一头雾水的样子——变成人肯定是很有冲击的一件事，不如先喝点吃点什么，等他们俩都冷静下来了，再来好好谈谈这件事。

“行。哪种都行。”斯蒂夫跟着他走到楼梯边，扶着扶手往上看了会儿，有些犹豫的问道，“我能，能上来吗？”

“当然。”阿尔弗雷德在不远的厨房里打开冰箱，他感觉斯蒂夫这会儿倒很有礼貌了，以前这整个家都是它的地盘，只有它拥有允许别人干这干那的权利，刚才还想着如果斯蒂夫是个人类那么自己非得和他干一架的阿尔弗雷德起开啤酒瓶盖， 觉得事情似乎也没有那么糟糕，至少他现在能和斯蒂夫好好交流了。正当他拿着啤酒回到地下室的门口，看到斯蒂夫在往上走的时候，大门被打开了，马修的声音出现在那头。

“阿尔弗雷德，是你吗？我看到你扔在沙发上的外套了……”

阿尔弗雷德回头，看到站在玄关的马修，他手上还揣着个白乎乎的东西。

“瞧我把谁找回来了？今天早上隔壁的费曼先生发现斯蒂夫在他的院子里，他正要开车去城里，知道我会在公路旁的早餐店吃东西于是就把斯蒂夫给我带过来了。哦，我想是不是谁把地下室的天窗弄破了，呃，我是说那些喜欢的夜游的高中生，你一定记得锁门的。然后，我猜，我猜昨天，或者是今天一大早斯蒂夫跑到了地下室里，它可能是从那里跳到花园里去的。”马修举起了手里那个白乎乎的东西，这会儿阿尔弗雷德看清楚了，确实是斯蒂夫，它从马修的手里跳下来，都没有看阿尔弗雷德一眼，直接翘着尾巴往卧室跑去了。

“它没事。”马修嚷了一句，低头开始脱鞋。

阿尔弗雷德再次回头，盯着下面的这个‘斯蒂夫’，一个手上沾着血的闯入者，他清晰的感觉到自己脸上的神情正从疑惑向惊恐变化。

“我说你站那儿干嘛？”鞋不太好脱，低着头的马修继续问他，“你这么早来干什么？呃，阿尔弗雷德，你怎么都不回答？阿尔？怎么了，阿尔弗雷德？”

阿尔弗雷德被马修的追问惊醒，他下意识的转身想要离开地下室的门，但他正站在楼梯的边缘，旋转力道稍微大了一些就没能稳住身体，于是，阿尔弗雷德还来不及向马修示意快出门报警，就这么握着手里的啤酒直直的摔了下去。

当阿尔弗雷德再次恢复意识的时候，他首先听到了两个人对话的声音，声音忽大忽小并不清晰。他意识到自己还没有完全的醒过来，所以只是躺着等待脑袋里那股晕乎乎的劲过去。渐渐的他可以听清对话的内容，听出交谈双方都很愉快，紧接着他想起了刚才发生的事，一个陌生人闯进了马修的地下室，于是他猛的坐了起来。

“你醒了？”马修第一个起身靠过来，“没事吗，阿尔？”

阿尔弗雷德觉得血都充到了头顶，后脑有块地方突突的发疼，但并不严重，“还行。”他哼了一声，小心的转了转脖子，“看来脖子没断。”

“谢天谢地。”

阿尔弗雷德听到木头发出的咯吱声，马修坐回去了，继续叨念着他说过多少次了在走楼梯的时候要集中注意力。而阿尔弗雷德的注意力全集中在并排坐在一起的马修和自称为斯蒂夫的陌生人，他们摆了两把椅子，就直直的对着睡在沙发上的自己，更他惊讶的是家里的猫，另一个斯蒂夫坐在闯入者斯蒂夫的腿上，它竟然站在这个陌生人的大腿上不断换着姿势用脑袋顶着悬在半空中的手，发出可爱的咪咪声要求更多的抚摸。

见鬼了，阿尔弗雷德想，它从来没有这样对待过自己。然后他突然想到更重要的事，马修为什么会和这个陌生人如此亲密的坐在一起，甚至还在谈论着什么！他想要站起来，但暂时只能举起手指着自称为斯蒂夫的男人，“你……”

“哦，没事了，没事了，我都搞清楚了，阿尔，别这么激动。”马修立即安慰他，他把阿尔弗雷德往沙发上按，要求他保持平躺的姿势继续休息，“他不是什么坏人，虽然他是闯进来的，但是他没有恶意的，好吗，相信我，先躺下，躺下阿尔弗雷德。”

“抱歉我没有接住你，你那跤摔得，呃，太突然了，好的是，我接住了啤酒。”斯蒂夫朝阿尔弗雷德举起了手里的啤酒瓶，“干得不错，呃，阿尔。”接着他转头对马修说，“我还能不能再来一瓶？”

“当然，冰箱在那里。”马修指着厨房，“你看得到的，起子就贴在冰箱上。”

“谢谢！”斯蒂夫慢慢的起身，温柔的把身上的斯蒂夫放到了地上，猫咪依依不舍的蹭着他的裤脚，在斯蒂夫发出‘嘘’声音的要求它留在原地之后，乖乖的跳到他刚才坐着的椅子上，盘起身体睡下享受椅面上的余温。

“怎么了！怎么回事，马修？”阿尔弗雷德甚至等不到斯蒂夫离开房间，就开始追问马修，“你留他在这里干什么？他是闯进来的！你应该报警！”

“没那么夸张，在你昏过去的那段时间里我和蒂夫谈了谈，他不是个坏人，瞧，他要是真的想干点什么，这会儿我们都死得透透的了。”马修耐心的解释，“只是天气越来越冷了，他没有地方睡觉，不得以才会打破地下室的窗户给自己找个避风的地方过夜。如果他意图偷窃或者是抢劫，一进来就可以用地下室的斧子打破门到主屋里来，把这里的东西都偷……”

“蒂夫？什么？”阿尔弗雷德在马修的话里发现了一个重点，“你叫他什么？”

“因为我们家已经有个斯蒂夫了，我总不能每次一叫这个名字就让他们都过来吧？当然，给猫改名字不容易，所以我就暂时给了人类斯蒂夫一个简称，他肯定比猫更容易接受一个新称呼。好了，先不管这点……”马修挪了挪椅子，让自己更靠近沙发，“听着，阿尔弗雷德，斯蒂夫不是坏人，我在和他谈话的时候感受得出，他只是，有些……呃……他的父亲和继母对他不好，然后他没有念完高中就出来工作了，你知道的，就是干些苦力活，都是他父母强制送他去的。他在那些违法的工厂里待了几年，吃得睡得都不好，他一直受到虐待没有朋友，在工厂里，和那些有前科的边缘人待久了就和正常的社会脱节了，所以他的某些举动会很奇怪。然后终于，他找到了机会逃了出来……”

阿尔弗雷德不晓得他们怎么一下子就谈了这么多，更是对马修嘴里斯蒂夫的遭遇完全不感兴趣，他没在听，他只是一个劲的在想，为什么这个简称听起来这么像昵称，可能是因为斯蒂夫同样姓威廉姆斯，让马修-威廉姆斯去叫另一个威廉姆斯也有些奇怪，但为什么不能直接叫他‘嘿’或者‘喂’之类的呢？

“……我给你，倒了一杯水。”阿尔弗雷德的思考被他们的不速之客打断，他扭过头看到斯蒂夫走过来，在茶几上放了一杯水，“谢谢你的啤酒，我觉得，我该给你一杯水？”

马修朝阿尔弗雷德挤挤眼睛，示意他就先谈到这里，同时也是因为斯蒂夫这番友善的举动证明了他刚才的话：他们的客人不是个坏人。

斯蒂夫说完回到了他原来的位置上，斯蒂夫——猫咪也爬回到了他的腿上，亲昵的用腮帮子蹭着斯蒂夫的胸口。斯蒂夫嘀咕着‘真乖真乖’挠它的脑门，脖子，背脊，他尽可能的安抚它，还不忘向身边的猫主人夸奖它，“它真可爱。”

“是的……我以为你不会喜欢这个品种，有些人，其实是很多人在第一次看到斯蒂夫，我是说我的猫的时候都不太会这么说。你知道的，人们通常的反应是说‘哦，你的宠物真可爱’但是，他们一般都只是盯着斯蒂夫看，然后说‘嘿，它真特别’。”谈到自己猫，马修总是有很多话说，很明显，他喜欢别人夸奖他的猫。

“但它真的很可爱，它很温柔，它摸起来很暖和，它很柔软，我喜欢它的额头，皱巴巴的……”斯蒂夫露出一个浅浅的笑容，“让我想起在浴缸里泡了很久的大脚趾，我喜欢泡在热水里，所以我喜欢这家伙。”

马修跟着笑了起来，而阿尔弗雷德，躺在沙发上，听着他们一来一往觉得自己浑身开始都变硬了。

斯蒂夫继续说，“真的，我觉着只有很酷的人才会饲养这种宠物。”

“哦……”马修发出一阵长长的感叹。他的感叹很轻，但阿尔弗雷德知道坏事了，他看得出马修脸上表情的变化。马修当然很好，附近的邻居都喜欢他，安静，善良，绅士，细致，富有耐心，乐于助人……通常别人提到马修时都会这么说，但是酷，很少，甚至可以说是没有人用这个词这么形容过他。自己最好的朋友大概非常需要这种感觉，阿尔弗雷德看到了马修眼中的闪光，他终于察觉到这两人之间气氛有些不太对劲……不不不，阿尔弗雷德在心中大叫，强迫自己坐起来。

“我没事了，真的。”阿尔弗雷德站起来，拼命挥动双手表示自己的身体状况非常好，“棒极了，我现在可以去参加马拉松！”

“你摔下了十六格楼梯。”马修试图把他拉下来，“你应该好好躺着，观察有没有不对劲的地方，一有问题我们立即去医院。”

“真的，我完全没有问题。”阿尔弗雷德恨不得立即拿大顶证明自己好得吓人，但是见马修一脸担心的样子，他乖乖坐下来，“但是我饿了，我还没吃早餐呢。”

“好吧，当然了，既然你是客人，那么我来下厨，想吃点什么，老样子？”

阿尔弗雷德裂开嘴用微笑回答，他总是知道怎么让马修放松下来。

“那么你呢，蒂夫？吃点什么？”问完阿尔弗雷德，马修转向在场的另一个人。

被点名的斯蒂夫有些茫然，他指着自己，脸上满是不可思议的表情，“你是说我么？”

“我总不能只让阿尔吃，叫你干看着吧？我们有，呃，煎蛋，火腿，全麦贝果，松饼，枫糖，牛奶……不过我觉得在早餐前你最好去洗个澡。”

“我可以，可以洗澡？”

“是的，浴室在二楼。如果一个人是在地下室过的夜，那最好是洗个舒舒服服的澡再来吃早餐。”马修说完起身张罗起斯蒂夫洗澡的事来，他跑来跑去找出一条干净的毛巾和一把一次性刮胡刀，“我有两件新的T恤但是没有，呃，内衣，如果你需要的话……”

“没关系，我本来也没穿内裤。”

“……我想说的是，我们之后可以去买。”被打断的马修有些惊讶，但是他立即甩甩头，将视线从斯蒂夫灰蒙蒙的牛仔裤上移开，“洗发水还是沐浴乳都请随意，但愿你不会讨厌那种味道，呃，我是在大减价的时候买的，所以有点，嗯……”

斯蒂夫显得很高兴，“谢谢，真的很感谢，这些天我都睡在外面，我一直都想找个地方洗澡。之前天气暖和的时候，我在湖里洗澡，但是最近天气变冷了，我真的很难浸到湖水里去。”他接过马修手上的东西，又道了好几次谢才往楼上的浴室走去。

“别把脚趾泡皱了，早餐很快就好了。”马修提醒他。

而目睹了一切的阿尔弗雷德终于受不了了，他的眉毛快要提到了发际线那里，耸着肩瞪大了眼睛对着马修，“怎么了，这是怎么回事，你留他吃饭还让他用浴室？”

“他是个可怜人。”马修终于做到了阿尔弗雷德的身边，剥开他的金发检查刚才敲到的那个部位，“我只是想帮帮他……你听到了，他连内裤都没有……”

阿尔弗雷德呼出一口气克制自己的情绪，事情变得棘手了，他知道马修心肠好，他救过冻僵的松鼠，卡在塑料袋里的鸭子，还有几只流浪的猫猫狗狗，但他也知道，马修一定明白，留一个大活人，一个来路不明的人意味着什么，他不可能像对待小时候捡到的那只猫头鹰一样，在它骨折的脚上绑个棍子，等它痊愈了往树林里一扔了事。

有些不太寻常的地方，阿尔弗雷德想着马修和斯蒂夫刚才的谈话，他觉得很不妙，好像有种，有种奇怪的气氛正在酝酿着。

“好吧，我知道你只是好心，马修，但是，你有没有觉得，觉得……”阿尔弗雷德知道自己没法说服马修，有时马修在这种方面非常固执，可能是因为他不像自己有一套一套的说辞，那么的善于辩解，如果有人怀疑他的动机，耐心，或者其他什么的时候，他总是倾向于将事情完成并且做得更好来证明自己。阿尔弗雷德不想和他吵架，马修是成年人，这是他的房子，他有权利选择客人，而自己能做的——阿尔弗雷德在脑子里搜索着电视报纸网络上看过的通缉令，嫌疑人，试图想出一张和斯蒂夫差不多的脸，他能做的就是让马修觉得他是个危险人物，“你有没有觉得，他的脸，他的脸有点……”

“哦，你也看出来了？他说他的曾祖母是梅蒂斯人（Métis），这太有意思了，他曾祖母的父亲是个书记官，他坐着马车去赴任然后被原住民抢了，他们剥了其他人的头皮，但是留下书记官，猜猜怎么着，因为部落里的某个女人看上了他。我猜大概是酋长那被惯坏的女儿，那姑娘没有见过白人，但一眼相中了他所以策划了这场抢劫，接着他们结婚了，我想书记官大概并不情愿，但是对着这样强悍的女人他还能怎么办？蒂夫说当时他曾曾祖母或许是看上了曾曾祖父的金发，并且觉得留在脑袋上比做成包挂在男人的腰上好看多了。虽然总的来说这就是一件恐怖的绑架案，但我觉得，整件事其实还是有些浪漫的地方的，遗憾的是过了几年，因为书记官并没有如他的印第安妻子希望的那样成为一个勇士，她嘲笑他连只老鼠都捕不到，同时砍掉了他右手的大拇指，食指和中指——用来射箭的几个手指，将他赶走了，只留下了他们的三个儿子。于是，可怜的书记官带着一头金发，七根手指和他们的小女儿回到了驻地。”

马修一口气说了这么多，不得不调整一下呼吸，“所以他的脸看起来是有些不同，因为他有原住民的血统，我觉得挺帅的，包括那个故事。”

阿尔弗雷德的眼角开始抽搐，他没想到自己的短短的一句提醒会收到这么长的回答，它甚至是个故事！但是在吐槽之前，他想问一个问题。

“我到底昏过去多久了？”阿尔弗雷德揉揉眼睛问道。

“二十分钟不到吧。”

“二十分钟，你肯定吗？”阿尔弗雷德又问了一遍，因为马修和斯蒂夫都亲密到了谈论祖先的爱情故事，他还以为自己已经昏睡了二十年，周遭的一切都改头换面物是人非了。

马修皱起了眉头看着他，大概是想问阿尔弗雷德是不是还是觉得不太舒服，但开口之前，斯蒂夫的声音从二楼传来，打断了他。

“抱歉，但是你能不能给我一支新的牙刷？”斯蒂夫从浴室跑出来，在楼梯边上朝下面的马修询问。

马修立即走过去，“在台盆下面的抽屉里，有一盒新的，你可以随便挑一支。”

“谢谢！”斯蒂夫朝他挥挥手，他脸上的表情依旧严肃，但对着马修的视线却充满了感情。感谢之意，感谢之意？阿尔弗雷德跟过来来回看着对视的两人，他看到正要洗澡的斯蒂夫脱掉了身上的格子衬衫，现在只穿着工装背心，从露出的胳膊和肩膀上的肌肉可以看出他之前做的确实是体力活。

“别客气！”马修友善的笑了笑，盯着转身的斯蒂夫的背影，在阿尔弗雷德的耳边小声的嘟囔了一句，“他真迷人，不是吗？”

“什……”

“对了，阿尔，我已经和斯蒂夫说好了，在圣诞节之前，他帮我把湖边的凉亭修好，除此之外，他还会在院子里修建个工具房，你知道的，我早就想要个工具房了，而我只需要给他地方睡觉外加一日三餐。”马修可能还沉浸在刚才的背心里，语调尤其的愉快，“反正我正准备把阁楼租出去，斯蒂夫说在联系上以前的朋友给他寄钱之前他很乐意住在那里。”

阿尔弗雷德目瞪口呆，就在一个小时之前他还在盘算着如何告白以及告白失败最糟糕的局面，但是现在比那还要糟糕的事发生了，他眼睁睁的看着马修和一个他从来不认识的，在今天之前都没见过面的陌生人，以肉眼可见的速度坠入了爱河，而他只能一个劲的说着‘你不能这么做’，‘不能’，‘不能这么做’。

“但是我得帮帮他，他那么可怜，他只是需要休整一下，联系可靠的亲戚朋友将他接到安全的地方。我心里有底，他不是坏人，他答应在圣诞节之前一定离开，他可以在空闲的时候去找别的活赚钱，等木屋完工攒够了车资他就去朋友家……”

“我可以帮你建木屋，你之前提过的，我记得的，真的，我记得，马修。”

“但是你用各种理由拖了一年，阿尔，而且斯蒂夫说他之前干过木工的，他有经验，他……”

看着马修脸颊浮起的粉红色，他眼里闪烁的光芒，阿尔弗雷德明白自己不需要再说下去了，他不可能动摇这颗兴奋的心脏。而自己现在需要做的，阿尔弗雷德很肯定，他要给艾米丽打个电话，让她最近几天都待在城里的公寓里，不要回这边的房子来，因为他计划使用煤气泄漏炸掉自己的家，然后顺理成章的住到马修家里，他要使出最大的力量全天二十四小时的来阻止这段突如其来的爱情，阿尔弗雷德的决心无比坚定，挫折让他斗志昂扬，他觉得自己绝对能把恋爱的苗头在萌芽之前就掐灭，并且确定马修百分百会答应自己的请求——那可是马修，他怎么可能看着自己最好的朋友流落街头。

“……好了，你们俩先待一会，我去准备早餐。”马修说完朝着沙发上的阿尔弗雷德以及地上的爱猫斯蒂夫眨眨眼，挽起头发向厨房走去。

斯蒂夫——那只猫咪一下子跳到了阿尔弗雷德的膝盖上，它可不准备听主人的话和主人的青梅竹马好好待一会，它弓着背，发出嘶嘶的叫声朝着阿尔弗雷德的脸慢慢前进，警告他立即从柔软的沙发垫上下来，那是它的地盘。

阿尔弗雷德急忙抓着胸口的毯子站到了边上，就算是在被猫赶走的情况下，他依旧的坚定的相信自己最终可以掌控这个家里的一切。

end

剧情需要把猫猫写得很凶，其实这种猫猫很温柔的，人工选育的嘛，而且我也觉得很可爱，然而养不起……

之后呢，斯蒂夫联系的‘表弟’艾伦前来，一样是问题家庭的苦孩子，博得佳佳同情之后就把佳佳的房子骗走了wwww当然之前的事都是编的，这两位从前就是不良少年，少管所结下的梁子/友谊让斯蒂夫和艾伦成为了最佳犯罪拍档，这样那样的法律文书瞎七搭八一搞，佳佳就只好去睡大街，他们在家里开轰趴……

米米（家被他自己炸了也是流落街头）及时前来安慰，“不要难过了，其实你前男友没什么好的，功夫不好，特别是咬，不行，搞起来像扳手拧螺丝一样，卡死了再转，谁受得了……不要误会，是你们分手之后，他给我咬过几次，就打炮性质的，我们没什么的……”

佳佳表示what？？？“你们搞过几次？”

“二十几次吧……”

佳佳哭了，“我们还是情侣关系的时候，他只给我咬过七次，你真的是来安慰我的吗？？？”说着就更哭得上气不接下气，“确实像扳手……”

两个受害者坐在雪地里，此刻他们的感情终于得到了升华！

这么也算是happyending了

**Author's Note:**

> 这东西，第一次写到一半被自己删了，第二次写到三分之二电脑坏了一个字都没剩下，第三次写完了我就把它忘了大半年！【也真是神奇……
> 
> 回看一遍还是很迷恋2P佳佳，最好是佳佳X2P佳的水仙……仔细一想好像真的写过佳佳米米2P佳2P米四人乱搞的东西……
> 
> 我到底写了多少2P佳佳哦？


End file.
